If You're Reading This
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: Just a little one shot. Read it, I promise you'll like it.


_**If You're Reading This…**_

**Gwevin One-Shot**

**Inspired by the song "If you're reading this" by Tim Mcgraw**

**Set a couple years after Ultimate Alien**

* * *

><p>They'd been together now for about seven years; Gwen now twenty-two and Kevin Twenty-three. They were in his old childhood home, cleaning out boxes and belongings. His mother and her husband Harvey were moving to a smaller house on the other side of town. Today was Kevin's day to go through the house and get the things he still had there. Kevin and Gwen had been living together for a little over a year now, most of his things were in their home, but he still had some things at his mom's house. The couple started to pull boxes out of the attic that were labeled "Kevin."<p>

"Babe, you've got a ton of crap up here." Gwen said using her mana to pull boxes from the other end of the attic.

"Most of it's tech I think and stuff Ma's kept from when I was little." Kevin grabbed the box from Gwen's hands.

"Aw, do I get to see some baby pictures?" Gwen teased.

"No."

"You're no fun." Gwen fake pouted.

"I beg to differ." He gave her the signature smirk, which she responded to by throwing a box at him. Only he didn't catch it, causing it's contents to fall on the floor.

"Kev! Since when do you ever have bad reaction time?" Gwen came off the latter and start cleaning up the mess.

"My phone was ringing." He grabbed it from his pocket. "It's my mother again, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Gwen smiled as he left the room. She started putting things back in the box. Most of it was things from his room. Nothing seemed intriguing until an envelope fell out of his plumber's academy book. The red head picked it up, seeing it was addressed to her, she opened it. It was a letter Kevin had written to her.

'_Gwen, _

_If you're reading this it means I didn't come home. This letter is to tell you that I love you and to never give up. Man, I wish I could kiss you one more time. Hold you in my arms and tell you I love you. I hate that I won't get to see our kids, I always hoped our little girl would look like you, and our son would fight like me. Protecting the innocent and the weak like we did when we first met. I'll never forget that day in the train yard, that's the day I saw something I hadn't seen in years. You've shown me that everyone is capable of change. Baby, if it wasn't for your compassion, your love, your light I wouldn't be the man I am today. _

_I know you must be hurting, I know I am just thinking about those eyes I'll never see in person again. Just know I'm watching over you. Whenever you're scared or sad, just think of me holding you and everything will be okay. Like I promised you before, no matter what I'll always protect you. _

_I know there's gonna be a day when you find someone to take care of you from down there. And I want you to know that it's okay, I don't want you to never find love again. You're the most amazing person I've ever met and any man is lucky to have you in his life. I know I was lucky to have you in my life for all those years. I love you with all my heart and I'll never forget our time together. _

_I wish you didn't have to read this letter, I wish we could've grown old together and watched our grandkids in the yard playing with Ben's stupid annoying grandkids. We both know we're never getting rid of him. But that's okay, I'm thankful for everything he's done for me. He's become the little brother I never wanted. I want you to tell him that for me. _

_Before I say goodbye I want you to do one last thing for me. I know this must be hard on Ma, losing me and dad. Can you check on her every once in awhile. She really likes you Gwen. I need you to keep an eye on her, while I do it from where I am. I know she has Harvey, but with you around she'll always have a good memory of me. I don't know how I managed to keep you. Your amazing, Gwen Tennyson. _

_Thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm sorry I had to leave you like this. I love you. _

_Yours forever, _

_Kevin Ethan Levin'_

Gwen had been so engulfed in the letter she never noticed Kevin walking back into the room. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I never wanted you to find that." He finally spoke, making his presence known to her.

"Kevin." She looked up from her place on the hard wood floor. "When did you write this?" Gwen wiped her eyes again.

"I couple years ago. After we almost lost Manny. I don't know why I did it. I felt like incase something should happen to me that you know how much you mean to me." He sat on the floor next to her, pulling her onto his lap.

"Kevin, I…I don't know what to say." She looked up at his dark eyes.

"Gwen, you don't have to say anything. Just keep that some where safe and when or if something should happen to me you can read it again."

"I love you." Gwen laid her head against his chest.

"I love you too" Kevin made a promise to himself at that moment; to never let anything take her away from him for as long as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: . I heard "If your reading this" by Tim Mcgraw on the radio today and this idea popped in my head. Let me tell you, I starting to get a little teary eyed when I was writing his letter. I was listening to the song at the same time lol Well I hope you enjoyed it :-)**


End file.
